memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ja'rod, son of Torg
| Assign = CO, | Rank = captain | Eye Color = gray | Hair Color = brown | Office = head of the House of Duras | InOffice = from 2397 | PrecededBy = Toral, son of Duras | SucceededBy = Incumbent (2409) }} Ja'rod, son of Torg was the son of Lursa, daughter of Ja'rod. He was commanding officer of the since leading the crew in mutiny in 2396, and leader of the House of Duras since 2397. History After his mother Lursa's death at the hands of the crew of the in 2371, he was adopted by Torg, son of Kormog of the House of Torg, allies of the House of Duras. ( ) :Ja'rod seems to be named after his grandfather, Ja'rod. This is not stated, but is supposition. The identity of the younger Ja'rod's biological father was never revealed. In 2392, Ja'rod and the rest of the House of Torg supported J'mpok over Chancellor Martok. Later that year he survived a Gorn attack on Ogat. On stardate 60637.18, Ja'rod entered training with the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) By 2395 he was an officer on the . While on shore leave on Rha'darus that year Ja'rod was ambushed by what appeared to be three Klingon warriors. After killing two of them, he interrogated the third and revealed it as a shapeshifted member of Species 8472. The survivor revealed that the Undine, as they called themselves, had infiltrated every major government in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) In 2396 Captain Klor of the Kang, Ja'rod's superior, refused to fully investigate the claims of the captured Undine. Ja'rod led an uprising of the crew and executed Klor and his first officer, taking command. He then cloaked the ship after sending a coded message to Qo'noS regarding these circumstances. ( ) In 2397 he decloaked the Kang long enough to announce he was formally assuming leadership of the House of Duras and allying with J'mpok. ( ) In 2399 he returned to Qo'noS with proof that the leadership of the Gorn Hegemony had been heavily infiltrated by the Undine. J'mpok declared war on the Hegemony the following day. ( ) For his part in exposing the Undine threat, Ja'rod was offered a seat on the Klingon High Council following the conquest of the Gorn Hegemony in 2403. He declined, saying he had not yet fully proven his worth to the Klingon Empire. ( ) Ja'rod was said by Ze'mara to have been greatly saddened by his adoptive father's discommendation for dealing arms to the Romulan Star Empire and attempting to destroy the House of Martok. ( ) Ja'rod later took the Kang to the Khitomer system, where he helped the Romulan Republican Force fend off a Tal Shiar attack on an international conference regarding the Romulan Republic's political recognition. ( }}) He later joined a Starfleet/KDF relief expedition sent to New Romulus to help repulse an Elachi attack. ( ) That year he established the Klingon Threat Eradication Force to exterminate tribbles. He took the force to Minos Korva, where the Federation was setting up a tribble refuge. Captain James Kurland at Deep Space 9 retaliated by sending an up-and-coming Starfleet captain to protect the system, tribbles and all. The Starfleet vessel left the Kang dead in space. ( ) The Kang was assigned as lead vessel of the and was ordered to retake the Vorn system from the Borg. Star Fleet Battle Group Omega sent five starships as reinforcements, but by the time they arrived all but the Kang had been destroyed or assimilated, and Ja'rod had been captured by Armek of Borg. The relief force beamed down an away team to rescue him. Ja'rod then directed repair efforts on the Kang while the Omega task force destroyed the remaining Borg and assimilated Klingon vessels. ( ) Appendices Miscellaneous Ja'rod is one of only two named Star Trek Online characters whose mirror universe counterpart is accounted for in-game, the other being Ambassador B'Vat. appears in the Starfleet mission " ". External link * category:house of Duras category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:klingon officers category:klingon captains Category:Klingon military personnel (25th century) Category:House of Torg